


The Office

by Imagine_This



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Good Peter, Light Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker fluff, Stalking, The Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_This/pseuds/Imagine_This
Summary: Peter finds someone watchingThe Officelate at night.





	The Office

-

_“_ _Identity theft is not a joke, Jim!”   
_

**KNOCK KNOCK**

You didn’t even have to look to know who was at your window at one in the morning. 

“Come in, Peter.” The window opened with a small ‘woosh’ and in hopped your boyfriend with his red and blue suit.

“Hey, why are you up? We have school tomorrow,” he asked as he pulled off his mask. You stood up from your bed and moved to kiss him on the cheek. 

“I_ was _going to sleep, actually.” Peter glanced toward your laptop on your bed.

“And _The Office_ helps this how?” You shrugged and tossed a water bottle to him.

“Helps me sleep.” You didn’t want to let on more than you wanted him to know.

Peter was aware that you had anxiety -from all of your anxiety related jokes- but you had never let him see the extent of how damaging it was. Watching sitcoms was the only way to get yourself to sleep. 

“Oh, why don’t you take some benadryl? I know it’s for allergies, but it makes me drowsy.” You gave him a small smile as you sat back down on your bed.

“Okay. Maybe next time. Now, why did you wake me from my bingeing?” Peter pressed the spider on his chest and let the suit fall to the floor. You looked down as he got changed. (You had a lot of Peter’s clothes, don’t ask why.)

“I was just going to check on you. But, tonight, you were still awake. I just figured that you forgot to turn your laptop off again.” You quirked an eyebrow and looked back up at him. He was wearing his hoodie that you’d “borrowed” the previous day.

“Do you check on me often?” Peter’s expression gave you your answer.

“Uh. It-It’s not like that. I only do it six or-or seven nights a week. It’s not like I’m stalking you. Because I’m not.” You scoffed in amusement, prompting him to continue, “But, I just like knowing your safe, y’know? I just get worried when I can’t be around you all the time.” Peter said the next bit with just one exhale, “I’m just really, really scared of you getting hurt or kidnapped when I’m not there.” 

Oh. 

_Maybe I’m not the only one with anxiety issues, _you thought to yourself.

You stood up from your bed and wrapped your arms around his neck. He was averting your gaze. 

Maybe you should tell him the truth about why you were watching _The Office _so late at night. Maybe you should tell him that you knew how he felt. Maybe you should tell him that that’s where the anxiety came from. 

Maybe that could wait until tomorrow.

You stood on your toes and kissed his cheek. He looked back at you, his eyes showing a mix of shame and hesitation. You smiled at him and nodded toward your bed.

“Do you want to finish the episode with me? I’m on season three, I think.” Peter laughed lightly and nodded, his arms wrapping around your waist. 

“Mmhm. I’d like that.” You giggled and moved your hands to his, tugging them to your twin-sized mattress. You laid down on your side and Peter followed suit. You tapped the space bar as Peter wrapped an arm over your stomach. 

_“Millions of families suffer every year!”_

You nestled into his chest with a content sigh. Peter chuckled at the scene and you felt kisses being pressed to your neck. 

You definitely preferred this method of falling to sleep. 

-


End file.
